eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:FlorenceSopher
Older discussions have been moved to my archive page. Please do not add comments to a Summary section! Start a new conversation at the bottom of the page. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere PLEASE append new subjects to the bottom of this page! Bless/Mira template addition need: *quest required to unlock (yes i know this is in the "effect" area, but it would be nice to have it in 1 central area in the template) maybe need: (kinda fluff) *desc block for the flavor text? *effect block (so they are in the template and not in the open area below it --fuzzy 00:21, 23 April 2007 (CEST) City/Zone thumblinks to POI maps :I have NO idea what you just said or asked. :) Could you rephrase it, please? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 05:28, 11 May 2007 (CEST) ::I am Charlie Clueless, playing EQ2, and I enter Neriak for the first time. I'm looking for a labeled map of the place. I go to the Neriak page, and I would find an unlabeled map. It's not intuitive to click the POI link in the menu bar. ::I exerted some Wiki-Fu and put an Image Map on top of the thumbnail picture of the Neriak POI map, so clicking it goes directly to the POI page, and not the image page. That's what I was trying to convey - people are going to look for POI maps of the two new zones, and making them easier to find is the idea. It can expand to POI maps in general, if you agree. If not - revision away. Rommie 20:14, 11 May 2007 (CEST) :::http://maps.eq2interface.com/ :::get that, install it. it adds ingame POI dots to maps, and adds maps for "indoor" dungeons :::and you can look from the web too. http://maps.eq2interface.com/map.php?zone_id=307 :::--uberfuzzy 04:10, 12 May 2007 (CEST) :::Hijack AND a solution to go elsewhere - I think I know my role now. Sheesh. Rommie 21:05, 12 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Huh? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 22:22, 12 May 2007 (CEST) :::::ah, the wiki-fu is strong here, but dont reinvent the wheel. improve it! (so you can patent it as your own 'new' thing lol). also, having an image map of pois on the wiki is great, but most people want the dots ingame. --uberfuzzy 07:35, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :::::I actually prefer both. It is fine to have an on-screen map covered in dots, but the problem with EQ2MAP is that, as a zone gets older, the dots continue to grow until you cant find a damned thing. I like havnig a map that I can read in plain english. It does not have to be precise and complete, just good enough to help these old grey cells remember where what I am looking for is probably at. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 16:54, 13 May 2007 (CEST) Halls of Seeing Page Florence, something is wonky with the Halls of the Seeing article. When I click on it, the article is displayed correctly but the rest of the page is in supersmall text. I'm unsure what is causing it, just a brief look at the article itself I couldn't find anything that would cause it - I think. I think it's in one of the templates or nested templates, but not entirely sure. Can you take a peek and see what's up? Maybe it's something on my machine that's doing it, I'm at work and can't try from home as well to see if it's isolated here... In the meanwhile I'll keep looking... :flo, start at the ogaming tag template, i think its in there --uberfuzzy 20:25, 15 May 2007 (CEST) ::I just went there and on my Firefox browser I am not seeing any problems... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:26, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :::i see what he's talking about, i've seen it before too, try here User:Uberfuzzy/sandbox all i've got on there is the ogaming tag, and it does it, i can post some ss's if you like. i think its that div not getting closed if no url is set --uberfuzzy 20:30, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :I just looked at the code for and the div IS closed outside the If. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:34, 15 May 2007 (CEST) ::lol, i figured it out, and your gonna laugh. its not directly the ogaming template, but more of mediawiki being "odd". what ever voodoo it does to turn a * into a bullet is interupting the template drawing that box around its self. and something is overflowing somewhere.--uberfuzzy 20:39, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Potions, Poisons and Totems Template_talk:EquipInformation#Potions.2C_Poisons_and_Totems :--Steve Stair (talk) 10:25, 24 May 2007 (CEST) Finally! A Solution to manually piping category entries! I don't know about you, but I don't think that "A" "An" or "The" should be included when sorting things in categories. For example, if you look at Category:Quests you'll see 100 or more quests that start with the letter A, all listed under A. "The" is even worse. Standard alphabetizing conventions say that we skip "A" "An" and "The" when we alphabetize anything. In the past, I've been manually piping my category links to solve this. For instance, for A Damsel in Distress is being placed in the Category:Quests category with the following line: Category:Quests Due to no pipe, it starts the sort with "A." As I said, that was one of my pet peeves, so I buckled down and wrote a template that fixes it for us. The only downfall is you'll have to edit just about every one of your templates that put articles in categories... Here's the fix (Assuming we're using A Damsel in Distress): Which will produce: Obviously, you'd pass the article name with ... bleh you get the point. Anyways, I made it, feel free to use it. --Lucutious 06:05, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Good work! There are actually only a couple to worry about.. QuestInformation, ItemInformation and POIInformation. I think that's it. Everywhere else we have always removed the small leading words. Of course, each of those three I change is gonna shut the site down for 30-60 minutes while it re-compiles all the pages. :( --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:23, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Wow, it's been over a month and this template has not been put to use. Are we waiting on something? I sure would like to see this happen sometime soon! :) --Cuksis 16:10, 5 July 2007 (CEST) :I did this a week or so ago, but maybe the mod did not take, as many weren't during that time. I will re-check it... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 16:40, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :::It worked, I just missed the first one for Category:Quests. That has been fixed now. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 16:45, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Harvesting do you, (or anyone else that was involved) have any plans to finish up the Harvesting article(s)? seeing the sea of redlinks is kinda bothering me. also, Copper cluster or Palladium Cluster which template to use? --uberfuzzy 14:05, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :Copper cluster is correct, except that it SHOULD be Copper Cluster. Early on when I created the initial formats for these I mistakenly capitalized some and not others. Common raws are all lower case, Rares are capitalized. As to finishing the harvesting table, I have from time to time done some of it, but my intention when I started was to define HOW the pages should be done but to avoid doing ALL the work myself or I would burn out. PLEASE feel free to take a tier and finish it, but I advise against trying to do ALL of them at once. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 14:41, 4 June 2007 (CEST) ::except some of the the rares are lower case. acrylia cluster --uberfuzzy 07:28, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :::Wow, really? Damn SOE! :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:32, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::::actually, i think its only t7 rares that are like that. blame it on staff changes between expansions --uberfuzzy 16:22, 7 June 2007 (CEST) :::::i'm finding alot more lower case rares, i dont think your naming convention is holding. ok, this whole area is a mess, so much information in so many formats. its gonna take a lot of hack and slash (and some template modification) to get it all prettyd. i'd like to do this now, before all the harvest/nodes are added, so its less work, also, before t8 stuff gets added to the mix (although theres no saying if RoK t8 stuff will follow the same formats) any complaints? --UberFuzzy 19:28, 14 June 2007 (CEST) You will hear no objections from me. let me know if you need any help. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 21:41, 14 June 2007 (CEST) all*cats conversion is this Template:AllSummonerCats how you are going to do the others as well? --UberFuzzy 00:12, 11 June 2007 (CEST) I am trying NOT to do them all at once, as every time I edit a template at this level eq2i shuts down for 30-60 minutes (at least)... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 04:12, 11 June 2007 (CEST) Template:QuestInformation and tradeskill writs I was going to add information about the Provisioner's crafting writ quests, since I'm a Provisioner in the game, and since this seems like the kind of information that EQ2I would want to have. However, under the "Difficulty" entry for the template, the current options (Solo, Heroic, Epic) don't really fit. I mean, it's a solo quest, but it seems more reasonable to define a new difficulty: Tradeskill. I was wondering if you would consider adding this as a "Difficulty" option to the QuestInformation template, or if you perhaps have an alternate solution. Thanks for your time and consideration. Piso :you know, i never thought about adding the crafting writs. well, i did, kinda, its on my planning notes for overhauling the whole tradeskill section.it wouldnt be that hard to add it as a valid option, but the "target" for crafting writs change semi randomly tho (esp think of sage ones) so putting in static information beyond the name, and coin reward would be intresting to do --UberFuzzy 05:53, 8 July 2007 (CEST) ::Well, if I understand you correctly, I don't know that it's necessary to specify the actual target items. I know that for Provisioning writs, the number of items doesn't change, even if the actual items change. Like, for "a difficult tier 3 catering order" rush job, I have to make 12 items in 8 minutes. The items I have to make change every time (sometimes I make Fayberry Wine, sometimes I make Vox Breath Beer, etc), but it's always 12 items. And it's always the same time limit. That's for Provisioner orders, but I imagine it's the same for all the other tradeskills. ::Piso Mojado 14:38, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :::i've got a 70 prov of my own, done far more then my share of writs too. the non-timed ones are twice (2x) as many crafts as the times ones, 12 crafts vs 6. what i'm more wondering, is it really worth having a page for every writ? who do we list as giving the writs? the status scales, so you'd have to list the white level reward (and deal with people complaining that when it was green it gave less), do we have a seperate writ page for "writ" and "writ (rush order)" ? --UberFuzzy 19:36, 8 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Depends on how anal we want to be, I guess. You probably know all of the following better than I do, but I'm just sorta ruminating out loud, virtually speaking... ::::There are 9 crafting professions that will generate writ quests. (Don't think you can get Transmuting or Tinkering writs, though I could be wrong.) And you can't get writs below tier 3. And each tier gets 3 levels of writ: Easy, Talented, and Difficult. :::::nope, no trans or tinkering. correct, writs start at t3 because its based on the L20 profession ::::SO! 9 professions x 5 tiers of writs x 3 different writs per tier x 2 types of writ (Work order or Rush Order) = 270 different individual writ quests. :::::math seems right, getting all the names would be intresting, but i'm sure someone out there would has it, i'll go poke calthine, or even domino ::::Personally, I'm the anal retentive type when it comes to this kinda stuff, and wouldn't have a problem at all putting in the individual quests per tradeskill class. :::::me too, just gotta make sure we have a standard way before it starts, or its alot of work doubling ::::As for who we would list as giving them, I think "Rush Order NPC" or "Work Order NPC" would be sufficient, and you could just label them as being obtained within a Tradeskill Instance. :::::well.... what about kelethin and neriak, who dont have 'instances' just an area? ::::Piso Mojado 19:53, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :::ok, after looking at the questinfo template, i dont think adding tradeskill is gonna work, one of the things that makes ts writs different from other types of writs is that they dont have *A* single npc and/or zone you can get them from. the difficulty field is used to build category links like " quests" like "Thundering Steppes Solo Quests", theres no good way (other then coding it to not build those links if diff=Tradeskill) to add TS writs as quests because they dont exist in 1 place, they are game wide and not npc/zone/city dependant. --UberFuzzy 19:43, 8 July 2007 (CEST) moot point deindent For Kelethin and Neriak, a link to Tradeskill Instance under a "Location" field would be sufficient, I think, since that page describes in detail what a tradeskill instance is, and also that Kelethin and Neriak don't actually have "instances", just free-standing collections of crafting equipment. But presumably the "Rush Order NPC" and "Work Order NPC" are near these free-standing collections, so we wouldn't be leading readers astray. Likewise, the quest giver could be listed as simply "Rush Order NPC" or "Work Order NPC", with those names being links to pages that provide a list of the actual NPC names for each tradeskill instance (or the tradeskill areas in Kelethin and Neriak). Those are my thoughts, at least. Piso Mojado 21:11, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :I've whipped up something at Category:Work Order (NPC Type) and Category:Rush Order (NPC Type) to give a better idea of what I'm talking about. Let me know what you think. :Piso Mojado 23:21, 8 July 2007 (CEST) ::Wow, y'all have been busy today! OK, here are my thoughts... I think a single page, giving information on regular and rush order tradeskill writs, a section on each Artisam page detailing how THAT professions writs work, and the aforementioned cats for the NPCs. There is NO need to make Quest pages for each writ, unless it is a redirect to the Writs section on the artisan class page. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 01:32, 9 July 2007 (CEST) ::: i wrote some stuff up to combine what piso had on the 2 npc cats plus a general writup on ts writting, Tradeskill Writs. --UberFuzzy 07:35, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Template:EquipInformation Hey goober, you messed something up when putting that...new feature... in the Equip Info template! Look at the itemlink on Jagged Crystalline Dagger for example. " " --Cuksis 22:32, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :fixed. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 22:48, 18 July 2007 (UTC) stats grabber ok, fixed script. still same url as before. now points at the new page, ignores users, and since we dont have one, doesnt try to get the page count for the main page (that was pretty useless anyway imho) i archived the db i had upto now, i'll export it into cvs for you tomorrow when i'm more lucid, and comeing shortly, thanks to a php book i got from the library, i'll be able to make the graphs directly from the data on the fly (and with a little magic, maybe even upload them to the wiki automagicly) --UberFuzzy 09:28, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Wow, UF! That would really take a load off for me! We can set a subpage for the graphs to go to, then use transclusion to make them appear on the page where we want them! That way you don't have to worry about whatever editorial points I might wish to make above the graphs. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 18:13, 19 July 2007 (UTC) What's the Master Drop template for? As a general rule, we've been listing specific weapons as drops, but only listing "Master 1 of this tier" as a possible mob drop. What am I missing here for why we have this template? I'm sure it's something simple, but I'm not getting it right now.--Kodia 19:31, 27 July 2007 (UTC) I had an idea. A way to include Master I info without templating it throughout. IF you know who drops a master, create the Master I page as I did, then SpellInformation will see it and INCLUDE it into the spell page! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:25, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :a) isnt it kinda redundant with the lootdb link there? :b) i've still yet to find any information that there are any masters that are locked to 1 mob :--UberFuzzy 20:34, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well, it is not required since SpellInformation checks for it BEFORE it tries to include it, but it is there if we want to use it. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:41, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Difficulties with Move and E-mail Sorry about contacting you like this, normally I would try sending a personal message somehow. But I'm having 2 difficulties. First - I recently added a guide for the Shattered Vale Access quest timeline. The first quest has the incorrect title and I didn't realize it. And I was being so careful... heh Yes the title SHOULD be "Vale of the Shattering: Proof of Worth", but it's missing "the" in the title. When I tried to correct it, clicking the "Move" link, it switched over to the old eq2i.com address, and I don't have an account there. So I was not able to correct using the instructions I was given. Second - I have tried twice now to send a confirmation e-mail so I can clear my e-mail address. But the confirmation e-mail is not arriving in my e-mail inbox at all. I have cleared out all the spam and resent it in case it was being sent to my Spam window and I missed it. But I'm still not seeing it. I'm wondering if my address may be messing something up, as it has a period in the middle. (Example: jasmine.net@gmail.com) Is there anything you can do to help? Thanks for your assistance! ~Crystallyne :Hi Crystallyne. This is Admin Kodia answering for Flo, who might not be on right now. I've taken the liberty of moving the quest name you mentioned to the correct name. As for your email confirmation, I'm not sure what might be the problem. Could you expand a little on *where* this is happening? Which confirmation email? In your preferences? That might help Flo (or me or another admin) try and come up with something that might help.--Kodia 00:37, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you for the help and response. As for the e-mail address... I just realized I am a dunce. I had gmail spelled wrong. *hides* Should be all better now!! :::I need to fix the URL in the Edit link in the CapCheck/SpellCheck template! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 03:03, 28 July 2007 (UTC) inter/intra trans subcats was wondering if you could give us some insight into why you made these? --UberFuzzy 00:48, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :All should be clear by now. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 02:08, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::I think he meant why did you create those categories in the first place, not what are those categories for specifically (as in what do they mean). They don't seem to have much use. :::I did it because there is no diff in the naming of carpets that take you from, say, twin tears to the docks, and carpets that take you to and from SS. So I used that schema to separate them. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 02:16, 30 July 2007 (UTC) i was refering to the subcats of the transportation category. theres not that many modes of transportation in the game, do we really need to separate them tween inter and intra, and some of them are in both. --UberFuzzy 04:58, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Unless it makes something else not work right, more categories never hurts us and only helps us. More categories means more paths to walk the DB. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 05:01, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Removal of EQ2-Daily.com Wiki From EQ2 Wiki List Why the removal of other external wikis from wikia's list? Isn't this site about gathering links to all resources? :Admin Kodia here, answering for Flo who might not have seen this yet: That's a good questions, sir. I'll see that it's corrected.--Kodia 12:55, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Admin Kodia here again. I still see EQ2-Daily listed. Could you paste a link here of where you saw it removed? I want to be sure we're looking at the same page so I can correct it.--Kodia 13:08, 2 August 2007 (UTC) This is where it was added/removed: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/EverQuest_2 -Cyan :AH. Ok that, sadly, is not something the EQ2i folks have any control over. That's something that the owners of Wikia.com control and as I understand it, they only list wiki that are based directly at wikia.com. The volunteers who run EQ2i aren't associated with the wikia owners, either. We don't have much say in it. However, EQ2i *does* list EQ2 Daily in their Web Resources page here. That's the best we can offer, unfortunately. Without any direct say in Wikia.com's daily operations our hands are, unfortunately tied. I wish there was something else we could do!--Kodia 15:39, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, anyone can edit that page, and I did last night. I did not remove any wiki's there, only reformatted what was already on it. EQ2-Daily.com was never listed there, as that page is for Wikia.com sites related to this topic. We still list EQ2-Daily.com at Web Resources. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 15:55, 2 August 2007 (UTC) I see I had posted it there at one point and it was taken off, but I understand that you guys cannot change any of that on the top level. Thank you for the explanation though and I do see we are listed on the external sites page that you guys have control over. Thanks for the help. -Cyanbane|Cyan :The most recent revert was done by a Wikia staffer, JackPhoenix, who left the following edit summary... (don't spam your non-Wikia wiki here please. These description pages are meant only for wikis hosted by Wikia - that site is not a Wikia-hosted wiki.) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 17:37, 2 August 2007 (UTC)